Bleeding out
by Malmerspatch
Summary: Lorsque tu es partis pour New York, ça a été le coup de trop. Les écrans d'ordinateurs ne parviennent pas à transcrire une odeur, une chaleur, ils ne font qu'afficher une image, froide. Froide comme l'attitude que tu as eu envers moi après ton départ.
1. Chapter 1

_« Imagines-tu combien de fois j'ai pleuré pour toi ? Ce que j'ai enduré ? Je t'ai toujours écouté, putain, j'ai toujours était là pour toi. J'aurais voulu crever pour te voir sourire, pour te voir heureux. Je me serais arraché les membres un à un pour t'entendre rire à en pleurer, à oublier une seconde qui tu es, les problèmes et les défauts qui font que tu es toi._

_Je me suis oublié pour toi, j'ai souhaité te rendre fier, j'ai faillit perdre la vue pour toi, car je savais que ne plus te voir me tuerais peut-être, mais te voir souffrir m'était bien plus douloureux encore. J'ai aussi voulu lutter car je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi attaché à moi que je l'étais._

_Bien sûr tu m'aimais, je n'en ai jamais douté... Mais j'avais besoin de toi, j'avais besoin que tu m'exprimes tes sentiments, j'avais besoin que tu me comprennes, comme je te comprend si bien. Je sais que l'on ne change pas les gens, et tes défauts font partit de toi et je ne t'en aime pas moins pour autant, mais j'avoue avoir espéré que tu t'occupes de moi comme je l'ai fait._

_Non, non, je ne voulais rien, je te donnais mon amour, et j'en étais heureux, mais au fond de moi, j'imaginais les fois où tu venais à moi pour m'enlacer, me câliner, j'imaginais que tu te rendes compte que j'attendais ton contact comme un gosse attend une caresse de sa mère et que tu fasses un effort, comme j'en ai fait pour toi. Tant pis, me suis-je dis, tu es comme tu es._

_Lorsque tu es partis pour New York cependant, ça a été le coup de trop._

_Les écrans d'ordinateurs ne parviennent pas à transcrire une odeur, une chaleur, ils ne font qu'afficher une image, froide. Froide comme l'attitude que tu as eu envers moi après ton départ. Tu n'étais que : moi, moi, moi ! Ta vie est magnifique, tes rêves s'accomplissent, et je comprenais tout à fait cet enjouement._

_Mais tu ne me parlais plus, ne répondais que très tard à mes messages, ou pas du tout. Et moi j'étais comme un con, seul, abandonné de la seul personne qui comptais pour moi dans ce lycée. Je te cherchais dans chaque couloir, t'imaginant surgir de n'importe où pour me sauter dans les bras._

_Mais tu n'es jamais revenu, et ma tête peu à peu s'est mise à exploser par ta faute, par la sensation déchirante que provoquait ton absence._

_Je cherche sans doute à me trouver une excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, mais sache que je m'en veux chaque jour, chaque seconde un peu plus. Mes sentiments n'appartiennent qu'à toi et je me sentais comme pris au piège, j'ai voulu fuir, alors je t'ai trompé._

_Je ne m'excuserais sans doute jamais assez pour ça, cependant je considère que je suis en droit d'avoir une chance d'être à demi pardonné._

_Je t'aime Kurt, et j'aurais voulu te faire une lettre si mièvre et dégoulinante que lorsque tu l'ouvrirais, un arc-en-ciel sucré te frapperait au visage. Je n'ai pas réussit, parce que j'ai peur._

_J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles après avoir lu cette lettre, que tu m'en veuilles encore plus. J'ai peur que l'on ne se quitte définitivement, et que plus un seul message de toi n'atteigne mon portable et me fasse sourire comme un imbécile. J'ai peur de toi, de te perdre, de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, d'imaginer que tu es heureux sans moi, alors que je crève intérieurement et que mon bonheur est incomplet sans toi._

_Tu es un bout de moi Kurt et j'ai voulu te haïr, j'ai voulu tout briser, car j'étais en colère contre toi, contre moi._

_Si je te perd définitivement Kurt, ce sera avec regret._

_Mais mes souvenirs de toi me feront sourire parce que je sais que nous avons été heureux ensemble. Je t'aime Kurt, putain, qu'est-ce que je t'aime. Et tu me manques, chaque jour que Dieu crée pour nous, tu me manques, et je ne veux plus faire d'erreurs, plus avec toi, car je me saignerais plutôt que de te faire du mal._

_Blaine.»_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Il n'y a pas de suite pour le moment, c'est à vous de décider si vous en souhaitez une. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la réponse de Kurt, que je n'avais pas prévu donc elle n'est pas aussi longue que la première, bonne lecture !

Ne pas prendre en compte les épisodes se passant à et après la Saint Valentin ! (ou l'épisode ou klaine se bisouillent si vous préférez...).

* * *

_"Je me disais bien que cette écriture m'était familière._

_J'ai l'impression que tu as écrit cette lettre d'une seule traite n'est-ce pas ? Je vais alors faire comme toi, écrire les premières choses qui me viennent à l'esprit._

_Première impression : je te ferais bien bouffer ton papier recyclé. _

_Une agression dès la première ligne, c'est toujours agréable. _

_Je sais que je ne sais pas utiliser les mots aussi bien que toi. Je suppose que l'on naît avec ou pas. Et bien félicitation, tu as réussit à m'émouvoir avec tes belles paroles, mais finalement, ça a simplement réussit m'énerver._

_Ce qui me fait mal, c'est que depuis notre première rencontre, je t'ai toujours idéalisé._

_Blaine, c'est le gars parfait. Celui qui tient la porte aux filles, qui pleure devant Titanic et qui arrive à faire sourire le plus dépressif des hommes. _

_Pour moi, tu n'avais pas de défaut, mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé, j'ai eu si mal que j'ai eu l'impression que toute ma vision de toi, ce rêve finalement, s'effondrait. _

_J'étais stupide et naïf, ou tout simplement trop amoureux pour me rendre compte de la réalité. Mais ce monde imaginaire que je m'étais créé, je l'imaginais avec toi, rien qu'avec toi._

_Je reconnais que je suis loin d'être parfait à mon tour, mais je t'aimais, vraiment. Tellement fort que ma poitrine s'arrache à chaque battement de cœur qui t'es destiné lorsque je pense à toi. Et je ne veux plus te voir, sachant que j'aurais encore mal. _

_Je veux tourner la page. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas._

_Je croyais vraiment qu'un amour durait toute une vie, et je tournais le dos à tous ces couples qui se séparaient, car je n'imaginais pas que cela puisse nous arriver. Je pensais que c'était sans fin..._

_Mes rêves de toi se transforment en cauchemars, car je sais qu'en me réveillant tu ne seras pas à mes côtés, et j'aurais toujours les visions d'horreur de toi avec un autre._

_Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas si ta présence m'enfonce ou au contraire m'aide à survivre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que depuis ces derniers mois tu n'as pas quitté mon esprit une seconde, que tu m'as pourrit le cerveau à coup de souvenir heureux et douloureux._

_Mais je veux t'oublier. Je veux arrêter de penser à toi tout le temps. Je veux arrêter ses larmes qui perlent sur mes joues mais je n'y arrive pas, j'en suis tout simplement incapable._

_Car même la pire des douleurs ne pourrait séparer l'inséparable, et je sais que je pourrais te rejeter ma vie entière, nous serons toujours ensembles, puisque tu es irremplaçable._

_Je ne peux pas oublier le passé, mais je sais que lorsque je suis à tes côtés, je me sens bien, je me sens à ma place._

_PS : Demi-pardon accordé._

_Kurt."_


End file.
